Soulmates
by Kaleidoscope Dodgson
Summary: Ianto is snatched from from Jack's hands by the Rift. Jack is determined to rescue his lover. But it turns out to be more complicated than he first thought. Jack/Ianto. Set between S2 and CoE.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Okay! Not uploaded anything to FF in a LOOOONG time so hopefully this will work okay. This is the ONLY long fanfiction I've ever completed (it is already finished) so I'm quite proud of it. Be nice! (Not that I'm against constructive critisism, construct away!) I'll update it every couple of days or so, depending on interest.

**Story Summary: **Ianto is snatched from from Jack's hands by the Rift. Jack is determined to rescue his lover. But it turns out to be more complicated than he first thought.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and places you recognise aren't mine (unfortunately). I'm just using them to entertain.

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter One**

It was the perfect night.

Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones stood against the railings that lined Cardiff bay. They were eating scolding hot chips out of a polystyrene cone, the heat from the food rising in a little mountain of steam before fading away. Above them, it was as if someone had spilt a giant pot of silver glitter across the sky, the lid rolling to a stop nearby in a brilliant white circle. A faint chill was rising in the air, but not enough to venture inside. Jack was in his usual greatcoat and Ianto was wearing a simple long black coat over his suit. And they had each other. There was no need to move.

Life had been hectic the past few weeks. None of the remaining team could bring themselves to replace Tosh and Owen, not yet. The wounds were still too painful, too raw. They were aware that life without a bigger team was pushing them beyond their limits but no one was willing to express it in words. So they dealt and they worked until they were falling asleep in the Hub because it was easier than going home. Even Rhys had stopped over night from time to time in order to see his wife. He had complained occasionally but had never insisted she came home. He missed his wife when she was at work, but he understood this was how it had to be for the time being.

Life was hard, but they all found ways to get by these days. After a quiet day in the Hub, Jack and Ianto had stolen some time to be alone outside of work. They needed it.

Their fingers touched as their both reached for another chip and they smiled at each other. Jack lightly smacked Ianto's hand and stole the chip they had both wanted.

"You know, it's considering polite to offer it to the other person first," Ianto commented, trying not to think about how sexy Jack looked as he licked the dripping vinegar off the side of the chip.

"I know," Jack grinned and ate the chip whole.

Ianto shook his head.

Jack felt an ache in his heart when he looked at his partner. A desire so strong, so much deeper than anything he had ever felt. Even something as innocent and casual as sharing a potion of chips made him realise how much he loved Ianto and no other would ever be able to replace the Welshman in his heart. As they gazed out over the dark waves of the bay, Jack suddenly felt nervous. He twisted his fingers in and out of each other and forgot about the chips. Ianto noted his nerves and raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting.

Jack had become aware of something in recent days. He loved Ianto. But had he ever told the younger man in so many words? He didn't think he had and it bothered him. When Ianto's hand touched his arm, he jumped slightly and turned to face his lover. The glow of a nearby streetlight cast fires in Ianto's dark eyes, a soft glow to his lips. Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto, a gentle, caring kiss that swelled with their love. Ianto lost himself in Jack's kiss.

When they parted, their heads stayed close together, breathing in each others scent.

"Ianto," whispered Jack, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I should've said a long time ago," he paused, wetting his lips. "Ianto, I..."

Suddenly a bright crack of forked lightning tore across the sky with an almighty bang. They jumped and looked up and at the same time Jack's vortex manipulator started going crazy. Seconds ago the sky had been clear but dark clouds had appeared out of nowhere and lightning strikes were shooting across it, accompanied by great booms echoing over Cardiff.

"What...?" Ianto started.

"The rift!" Jack exclaimed, reaching out to take hold of Ianto's hand, "it's opening. We've got to move. Now!"

Jack moved away from the railings and began to run, Ianto close behind. They all knew the dangers of the rift, they all remembered the stories of Flat Holm and the victims of the Rift. Even Torchwood wasn't exempt from its power. Jack looked over his shoulder as they ran for the safety of the Hub, not wanting to lose his lover and he cried out wordlessly at what he saw.

A streak of lightening reached down from the sky, covering Ianto in blinding light, stopping the Welshman in his tracks. Jack skidded to a halt and turned, already moving towards Ianto, shielded his eyes from the growing intensity of the light.

Then it was over. Darkness replaced the lightning and the sky became clear once more.

The leader of Torchwood 3 stared at the spot where Ianto had been. The chips were spilled across the floor, the polystyrene carton rolling in the gentle breeze. A sick sensation tore up from his stomach.

Ianto Jones had been swallowed by the rift.

Jack's scream ripped the September night in two.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Huge thank you to those who comments and added my story to their alerts! You make me happy and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Chapter 2 gets going a bit more and is longer so hope you like this just as much!

**Disclaimer: **Recognised characters are not mine.

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Two**

The thud of Jack's boots echoed around the Hub, the buttons on his open coat clanging against the railings as he took the stairs two at a time to reach the main computer consoles. Gwen turned from where she was monitoring the latest Rift activity, jumping slightly at the sudden appearance of her boss.

"Jack..." she started, intending on filling him in on the inverted spike which had appeared on the latest readout.

Jack ignored her, and logged onto an empty console. Gwen looked him over. His hair was windswept, his cheeks flushed and his clothes crumbled and ruffled. Gwen narrowed her eyes as she squinted at Jack. Was he crying? She looked around the Hub and frowned.

"Where's Ianto?" She asked, knowing the two of them had agreed to take time away from the Hub. It was the reason she was there alone that night, having forced them out of the door by agreeing to be on Rift watch. When Jack continued to ignore her and tapped frantically at the buttons on the keyboard, screen after screen flashing past on the monitor, Gwen grew scared. She took up and crept towards him, not wanting to disturb him but the desperate look on Jack's face, the franticness of his actions and the tears which continued to creep down his cheeks caused a painful knot to appear in her stomach. She reached out and lightly touched Jack's arm.

"Jack," she repeated.

"It took him Gwen," Jack hissed through clenched teeth, "the Rift took Ianto."

* * * * *

Ianto looked around, blinking as the bright light faded from around him. His heart rate hammered in his ears and his breathing scratched at his throat. People bumped into him, as if they didn't see him standing there. Hundreds of people all scurrying about, packages clutched to their chests, their heads down, not looking at anyone else, as if they just wanted to disappear. He was standing in a street. It was paved but not with anything he had ever seen. Ianto turned his head to the sky, following the height of the buildings which reached up from each side of the street. The tops weren't visible, swallowed by cloud cover. It was dark, like night time, but it was as busy as though it was day. The lower floors of buildings were bright with light, like shops and restaurants. People walked out of them carrying plates of food and bags of shopping. Everyone was dressed in similar attire, baggy clothes of plain colours and simple shoes – no socks. Murmurs of conversation floated about, giving a low buzzing noise to the air. Cries of creatures as large as buses which flew overhead drowned out the murmurs without warning but nothing landed, and shadows with huge beating wings disappeared between the cloud covering buildings.

Ianto looked around once more, suddenly feeling dizzy and disoriented. He sat down on the floor, not caring about the feet that kicked him as they passed by. He watched his hands shake and clenched his fists. Where was he? The last thing he remember was Jack... being with Jack. Kissing him... A ghost of a smile touched Ianto's face briefly. Then there was running... the Rift! The Rift had opened and then he remembered a light and Jack's panicked face and then... then...

"Then I was here..." he whispered out loud, the sound of his own voice startling him.

But where was here? The people around him looked human enough and he could breathe the air, but apart from those vaguely comforting conclusions, there was nothing to help him. He could be hundreds, even thousands of light years from home. And he knew the chances of him being returned were damn near 0%. Tears suddenly blurred his vision and he covered his face with his hands. And in the middle of this alien street, being ignored by everyone around him, his friends and family having no idea where he was, Ianto Jones cried.

* * * * *

"Jack, what are you trying to do?" Gwen shook his arm, almost desperately. Jack had been working at the computer solidly for four hours. He hadn't said anything after after the revelation that Ianto had gone. His tears had dried in shining tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot from crying and staring fixatedly at the computer screen for so long but Gwen couldn't rouse him.

She had gone off on her own for a while and grieved for Ianto, calling Rhys and sobbing down the phone. Then returned with a cup of coffee for Jack which now lay stone cold next to him. He hadn't even glanced at it. Gwen couldn't work out what he was doing. It was all happening too fast. Jack seemed to be searching through files and programmes, looking for something, then every so often Rift readouts and predictions would appear and vanish. Gwen couldn't make sense of it and only hoped the Rift hadn't spat something out when it took Ianto. If she was the only member of Torchwood currently functioning, they would have no chance if something decided to attack. Gwen just wished Jack would speak to her.

Suddenly, Jack leapt out of his seat with what, at a stretch, could be classed as a triumphant cry. Gwen jumped and backed away, suddenly afraid at the grim look in Jack's eyes. She daren't speak but waited, hoping her boss, her friend, would finally explain himself. Jack stared at her, opened his mouth but then turned, his greatcoat flapping behind him. He vanished up to his office and Gwen could hear a lot of banging about, papers fluttering and a chair being overturned. Before she could make a decision as to whether she should intervene or not, Jack reappeared, ran back downstairs and hurriedly typed in a long and complicated looking password into the computer he had been working at. Whatever it did, it was what he was looking for and Jack turned to her, the sudden smile on his face refusing to reach his eyes.

"I'm going after him," Jack said, turning towards the weapons bay.

"You're... WHAT?!" Gwen was horrified as she realised Jack's intentions. "Jack you CAN'T!"

"Yes, I can," Jack called back to her as he went to load guns and find places to keep them on his body that wouldn't put himself at risk or restrict his movements.

"Jack," Gwen appeared at his side and roughly grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her, "you can't go into the Rift. You could end up anywhere, you'll never come back. Ianto is gone and I'm sorry, I truly am, but this is madness! What about Torchwood? What happens here if you go too? Have you even thought about that? You can't control the Rift, Jack. You can't find Ianto."

"Yes, I can," Jack repeated, yanking his arm from Gwen's grip, "before she died, Toshiko was working on a programme which allowed us to track the Rift in ways that had never been done before. Instead of just tracking its activity as we were doing, it would track the time and place from the other side of the Rift, essentially knowing where the other side would come out. I asked her to look at it after you discovered Flat Holm. The energy you put into it reminded me of why we are here. And I figured if we could find out where a person was taken when they entered the Rift, we could bring them back unharmed. It was just an idea but Tosh managed to get it finished. And I'm going to give it a test run."

"NO!" Gwen pleaded with him, smacking his arm to make sure she had his attention, "it's not been tested and you're still talking about controlling the Rift. That's dangerous, you could destroy Cardiff, not to mention the world. It can't be done, Jack."

"Watch me," Jack finished loading his guns and straightened his greatcoat into place. He reached out and touched Gwen's face, cupping her chin in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her lips, "this programme, will briefly open the Rift to the same time and place as the last. I'm going to bring Ianto back to us."

Gwen's lip trembled as she watched Jack punch more commands into the computer, "but what about me?"

"Phone Martha Jones at U.N.I.T. Explain everything to her. She'll help you find some temporary Torchwood employees. Bring Rhys in; I'm sure you'll find him something to do. I have to get Ianto, Gwen. I can't lose another."

Gwen opened her mouth but no words came out. She had run out of arguments and could do nothing but helplessly watch as Jack brought up the commands to open the Rift. Fear replaced her blood and she trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want to think about what would happen if this went wrong, if Jack ended up god knows where and the Rift didn't close after he'd gone through.

Jack finished his commands on the computer and stood up straight. He didn't look at Gwen, traces of guilt starting to thread through his system. He loved Ianto. There was no way on Earth, or any other planet, he was going to just abandon him out there if there was a chance of rescuing him. Common sense told him this could go horribly wrong, but his head had lost the battle to stay in control several hours ago. He remembered Ianto's confused expression as the Rift swallowed him, like he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Jack closed his eyes tightly. _I'm coming for you, Ianto._ He promised. Jack reached over the struck the Enter key. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then a crack echoed through the Hub and a streak of lightening tore through the roof and stayed there, crackling and spitting out flares.

"I'll be back," he promised Gwen, half turning to acknowledge her presence, "I've downloaded the same programme into my vortex manipulator so there's no chance of me being stranded." The words _I promise _lingered on the edge of his tongue but never made it out loud.

Then he walked into the sliver of light, his body vanishing before Gwen's eyes. The lightning instantly vanished, and was replaced by silence. Gwen's breathing was loud in her ears as she stared at the spot where the lightning had struck. She looked up at the hole in the roof of the Hub and sank down on the nearest chair. She had picked up the nearest phone and dialled Rhys' number without realising it. She couldn't do this alone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Again, huge thank you to everyone who commented and added the story to their alerts. You make me happy :) Here's the next chapter. I'll put up the forth one tomorrow and then I'm going away for a week so you'll have to wait until I get back.

**Disclaimer: **If you know it, it aint mine. (Sigh.)

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Three**

Jack stumbled as he walked out of the other side of the Rift. His ears rung and he felt slightly shaky, as though his legs wouldn't quite support him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, observing his surroundings as he did. He found himself in what looked like it was once a field, but the grass was burnt a dark brown and the trees had no leaves. In the sky the sun burned a deep red as it approached sunset but the air was heavy, humid, as though it was the middle of the day. Jack could already feel himself start to sweat in his layers of clothes. He shielded his eyes and looked around for any signs of Ianto but there was nothing. There were no signs of civilisation in sight and Jack cursed out loud. Either Ianto had wandered off, or the programme hadn't worked properly. Jack, not ready to give up any time soon, removed his greatcoat and slung it over his shoulder before picking a direction and walking.

* * * * *

Ianto flexed his neck muscles and groaned. He couldn't remember the last time his neck and shoulders didn't ache. He blinked in the glowing sunset reaching through the small window and stretched. Standing, Ianto tried to brush out the creases of his simple outfit. He was dressed in thin brown trousers and a white linen shirt which hung off his body to keep him as cool as possible in the heated climate. He slipped his feet into simple brown sandals which rested next to the hard box he called a bed. There were no sheets and one makeshift pillow which was a bag stuffed with old clothes. Clothes he couldn't remember owning, clothes from a long time ago, from a different life. Ianto found his jug of water and used some of it to splash over his face, removing the final traces of sleep and the dust which accumulates during the day. The rest he drank thirstily.

The general climate of the planet meant that its inhabitants slept during the day and moved about at night. During the hours of sunlight, the temperature rose so high a person could be burnt to death within minutes of stepping outside of the shadows. At night, it was hot but not deadly and so the planet came alive. Ianto worked in a small cafe not far from the enlarged cupboard he called home. He served drinks to the customers, always cold. Hot drinks didn't exist on this planet, there was no call for them. Sometimes Ianto found himself craving a hot drink, but he didn't know what. He had vague memories of a slightly bitter taste, scolding hot, a delight to drink but he didn't know what it is or where it was from. So many memories abandoned him these days. So many years had gone by... he could almost remember tastes and sounds and people... one person in particular but he didn't know who. Sometimes he wanted to remember, the rest, he just wanted to forget completely. Then he could just drift until the end of time.

Ianto shook his head slightly as waves of sadness overcame him. He didn't have time for a nostalgic moment of memories that were nothing more than emotions. He was going to be late. And Kytcha did not like it when he was late. He hurried out of the door, remembering to lock it behind him and made his way down the dark staircase. Outside, the streets were already filling with people rushing to work and shopping. Kids were screaming out, demanding attention from parents who had better things to do. Alien creatures flew overhead, not caring for the humanoids below as long as the humans didn't care about them. Ianto left the building he shared with roughly 100 others and slipped unseen into the stream of people meandering through the streets. The cafe wasn't far away, a five minute walk if that. He pushed his way through the crowds into the lightened room and took up his place behind the counter. There was no uniform or apron to wear. As long as he was on duty, he was behind the counter and everyone knew his job was to serve them drinks. Within seconds, his first customer approached and announced their order. Ianto nodded silently and turned to put the drinks together.

It was just another night on Camgol.

* * * * *

Jack found himself drenched in sweat as he approached the summit of a hill. His clothes were far too thick for the heat of the planet and he longed for a cold shower and a fresh set of clothes, preferably something cooler. At the top of the hill, he paused to catch his breath and gazed at the landscape not far below him. He still hadn't come across another living thing, not even an animal. He had heard the cries of some sort of creature but not seen it.

Not too far away, the flickering lights of a town caught his attention. Jack judged the distance and reckoned he could reach it before the sun was up. If it was this hot during the night, he did not want to stay in the open during the day. He wondered what the chances were of Ianto being in that town and then decided he didn't want to know. It was easier to hope.

Adjusting his coat over his shoulder and wiping the sweat off his forehead, Jack made his way down the hill and towards civilisation. He could only pray that he would find what he was looking for.

* * * * *

Back in Cardiff, Gwen Cooper felt like she was losing control. She had rung U.N.I.T. only to find that Martha Jones was away on a "mission". Whatever it was it was so important Gwen wasn't allowed to know where or when she would be coming back. She tried to speak to the person on the other end of the phone, asking for help with Torchwood but whoever it was wasn't interested in helping Torchwood. Gwen slammed the phone down in frustration and was ready to burst into tears when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and a friendly kiss planted itself on her neck.

"Well then Mrs Williams," a gentle welsh accent floated into her ears, "what can I do to help?"

"Rhys!" Gwen twisted herself in his arms so he was hugging her close to his chest, "how did you get it?"

"Door was open," he grinned down at her, "you should really think about security more often, considering all those aliens you've got hidden away in the basement."

"Oh Rhys..." Gwen sighed, content for the moment to do nothing but rest her head on his shoulder and savour the feeling of not being alone, "I don't know what to do."

"You'll work it out," Rhys soothed, kissing the top of her head, "you always do." Rhys had taken the next couple of days off work, using his managerial perks to pull some strings so it was feasible. When his wife had called him for the second time in one night, panicked and upset, he had decided it would be for the best. He still wasn't sure what had happened. Gwen's garbled explanation down the phone hadn't made a whole lot of sense. But from looking around the Hub, Jack wasn't around and he suspected that was only the start of the problem. He knew Gwen would explain everything once she had calmed down.

"Coffee?" He asked her when her hug became less desperate. Gwen nodded and sat back in her chair. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologise for the delay in updating. Things have... changed suddenly in my life (my boyfriend and I were living together and, after going through some trouble, broke up last week. I'm now living back at my parents in my sister's old bedroom because she's claimed the room that used to be mine) and it pretty much slipped my mind. I won't go on about it but here's the next chapter for you all. Thanks to everyone who left comments, it makes me happy when I read your feedback :)

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Four**

The sun was just kissing the horizon when Jack reached the town. His feet hurt, his throat was a dry as sandpaper and every item of clothing was stuck to his skin in an incredibly uncomfortable fashion. He craved food and water and hoped against hope that the whole planet wasn't deserted. The buildings rose up in front of him but there didn't seem to be a soul in sight. Jack dug deep inside to find the energy to keep walking. He thought of Ianto and gritted his teeth. He would not give up.

The temperature started to climb with the sun and Jack skirted to the far side of the street, where the buildings provided some relief from the heat. He couldn't see anyone, anywhere. He was starting to come across shops which were closed and could see windows higher up with curtains pulled tightly across them. It seemed day time was not the time to be out and about, but where could he go? Jack did not fancy spending the day dying of dehydration over and over until night time came round again. It would not be the most productive way to pass the time.

Jack suddenly heard running footsteps behind him and span just in time to see a figure yank open a wooden door and pass through. Jack sprinted for the door and caught it with his finger tips, not wanting it to shut in case he would need a key to open it again. Inside the building the temperature instantly dropped. Relieved Jack looked around for the figure but saw no one. Above him he could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey!" He called out as best he could. He voice was weak and speaking only made his throat hurt. He swallowed dryly and tried again, "hey! Can you hear me? I need help!" The footsteps paused briefly but soon carried on again, getting fainter and fainter. Jack scowled and began to climb the starts as fast as he could.

He heard the footsteps leave the stairs at the floor above him and picked up his pace. He skidded onto the corridor and saw the figure unlocked a door further down. Jack located the last dregs of his energy and ran. He caught the door before it shut and forced it open staring down at the person in front of it. He suspected he looked quite terrifying with his sweat soaked outfit and hair, probably bloodshot eyes and laboured breathing but he was just going to have to live with it.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I needed help," he panted out, pushing the door all the way open and leaning against it, "do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," said the man with an odd accent, "I understand. Do you understand that we do not take strangers into our homes?"

"No," Jack said, his breathing getting easier, "you could say I'm from out of town. Look, I just need somewhere to stay until night time."

"You are not allowed to stay here," said the man, trying to close the door and failing.

"Says who?" Jack demanded.

"I do. This is my home and I do not want you here," the man tried to make himself seem taller to match Jack's height. Jack pretended not to notice, "you cannot stay."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I do not need to care," the man said, "now if you please leave. I need to sleep."

"I won't bother you, I swear," Jack tried not to beg, "just give me a space on your floor. I'll be quiet and sleep and be out of here before you wake up. Please."

The man stared at him, clearly thinking over the situation. Finally he sighed, threw his arms in the air like an overly exaggerated shrug and turned, leaving Jack to close the door behind him. There was a long, hard looking box in the corner with a single sheet and pillow. The man lay down on it and turned over, so he was facing the wall, his back to Jack. Jack looked around and chose the opposite corner. By the looks of things, the floor would be just as comfy as the bed anyway. He dropped his coat in the corner.

"I don't suppose you have any water?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips when he saw the man's back muscles tense. Without a word, the man threw his arm out and pointing to a small shelf next to the door. Three jugs stood on it. Jack nodded a thanks at his inhospitable companion and picked up the nearest one to the door. Placing it to his lips, a flow of icy water slipped into his mouth and Jack gulped it down as fast as he could without choking. His stomach ached afterwards but he felt much better for it. A look around the flat didn't give him any hope of finding food, but he was okay with it. He went back to his corner, arranged his coat into a pillow, moving all pointy and hard objects out of the way, and fell asleep within minutes, exhaustion taking over.

It was growing dark in the room when Jack woke up. The loud snores of his temporary flatmate made him grin to himself. He rose from the floor quietly, collecting his coat, making sure its contents were all still there, and crept across the floor. As he eased open the door he caught sight of the three jugs and quickly picked one up and took it with him. He didn't feel bad for stealing; he didn't have time to process guilt and the morals of what he did. If he was to find Ianto, and find him soon, he would need water to get through the heat.

The door clicked shut behind him and Jack made his way to the staircase. There were no windows outside of the flats so he had no idea how close to sunset it was, but he wanted to be ready to start his search so he sat on the bottom step in front of the front door to the building, and waited for the sounds of other people moving which would alert him that it was okay to go outside.

* * * * *

Ianto woke up earlier than usual, an unfamiliar sensation weighing on his heart, like a long forgotten ache. He gently pulled back a corner of the curtain over the window and saw the sun was not yet set and he had time before he needed to be in work. He rolled over and tried to get comfortable again to go back to sleep. He had nothing else to do. That was his routine; work during the night, come home, sleep during the day, wake up and go back to work. He ate food that the cafe sold during his working hours and so had no need for anything in his poky little room except water, a bed and a sort of working toilet down the hall which he shared with ten other people.

The bed pressed awkwardly against his ribs and he groaned and gave in, sitting up and running his fingers through his messy hair. It needed a cut, again. He wasn't going to go back to sleep today. As he sat there, waiting for the sun to set, Ianto couldn't help but wonder what had woken him up in the first place. In his living memory of being on Camgol, he had never woken up more than a few minutes before starting his shift. He had no need to.

And so, with nothing to do, Ianto Jones sat and waited, ignoring the tug of his heart and the memories it threatened to stir.

* * * * *

As soon as he heard voices outside the building, Jack was on his feet and out the door. He gasped in the heat of the twilight and temporarily shifted his priorities. He needed cooler clothes. But before that, he needed money or whatever passed for currency on this planet. In fact knowing where he was would also help matters, but if everyone was as grumpy and cold as the man upstairs, he suspected getting the information he needed would be anything but easy. Across the road, a clothes shop was opening its doors. Jack made up his mind. He had gadgets and weapons on his person and a charming personality. He would trade something for what he wanted. Even the grumpiest of shopkeeper wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get their hands on something from another world.

A tiny bell rang overhead as Jack entered the shop, making him smile. It seemed the people here had chosen the oddest of things to copy from Earth. He looked through the racks of plain, light clothes and wondered what would be best.

Meanwhile, not two doors down from the shop, Ianto stepped out of his building and made his way to work. He never glanced in the shop windows as he walked, having adopted the fashion to gaze at the floor like everyone around him. So he didn't see someone who should have been familiar to him, someone from his growing distant past. And that someone was too busy trying to get an outfit for the exchange of a digital watch. So they didn't see him either.

And neither of them registered the lonely tug on their souls.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Life is settling down again. Have moved all my junk back into my parents house and it's now living in the garage until the paint in my room is dry. Anyway enough life, more fiction ;) Chapter five for you! Thanks for the comments and favourites and alerts :) I love that people like it. Sorry it's a bit short (have realised most of the chapters are on the short side actually) but I'm gonna try and keep updating more regularly. Ravena x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Five**

Jack left the shop and couldn't help feeling rather pleased with himself. He was dressed in a new outfit. Thin, black cotton trousers, which flared slightly, donned his legs. They were accompanied by a short-sleeved, cream coloured linen shirt which Jack was wearing open at the collar, and a long-sleeved, brown shirt which he was using as a jacket, leaving it unfastened. A backpack now stored his usual clothes and greatcoat, as well as several weapons. He had kept his boots, not fancying the look of the sandals everyone else was wearing.

He looked around the now busy streets wondering where to start. People moved with fast paces, talking to only those they were walking with and avoiding contact with everyone else. Jack frowned, liking the planet less and less. Where was the friendly chatter, the natural hustle and bustle of life he had come to associate with the human race? What had happened to make these people so miserable? The curious side of him longed to spend some time finding out, but it was battered down by the intense desire to find Ianto and take him far away from this place.

He took a swig of water from his stolen jug, which had been hanging loosely from his fingers before managing to cram it into the backpack too, and made a decision. He would buy something to eat, pick a shop and start asking. Someone must have seen Ianto arrive. Even on a planet like this one, people must take note of strange things happening! He picked out a street seller across the road who was monitoring a wooden cart containing bowls of something steaming, which Jack assumed was edible. He felt around in his pockets and wondered what he could trade for it.

* * * * *

Ianto took up his place behind the counter, as he did every night. He didn't get a night off. He could have one if he wanted. He had often been offered two nights off a week as like the rest of the staff members got but he didn't want them. What would he do otherwise? He had no friends, no family, nothing to do and nowhere to go. He might as well be in the company of other's even if they were just faceless patrons and staff members who were nothing more than names to him. It was better than being alone.

* * * * *

After discarding the bowl which had contained what could only be described as three day old sodden cabbage resting in just under boiling water, Jack began to enter the shops lining the street. He wished he had a photograph of Ianto with him, it would be much easier. However, not one to shy away from a challenge, Captain Jack Harkness walked up to the counter and called for the attention of the shop owner. A hunchback little man came out of the back. He peered up at Jack and tapped his foot, clearing waiting. It was all Jack could do not to roll his eyes and sigh. He suspected this was going to be the same all over, but all he could do was try.

Four hours and many shops later, Jack had finished one side of the high street and started back on the other. He pushed open the door to a small, but busy cafe. He could smell food and his stomach rumbled. The soggy cabbage hadn't done much to dampen his appetite. He approached someone who looked like they worked in the cafe.

"I'm looking for a man who arrived here unexpectedly in the past day or so," Jack launched into his tired speech once more. The night was stretching out before him and he estimated he was only half way through the dark hours. He was finding nothing, "he would have just appeared, wearing different clothing, with a different way of speaking. He's from another planet and I'm trying to find him. Do you remember anything like this happening?"

"No," said the girl who was busying wiping down an empty table. Jack sighed and leaned against the wall, his sense of defeat rising for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Maybe you mean Ianto," said the girl suddenly, pausing in her work and apparently taking a liking to Jack as she looked him over and decided to offer actual help, "he arrived here from another planet. But that was years ago so maybe you're looking for someone else."

"Years...?" Jack felt like his heart had stopped. Ianto had been here _years_? Tosh's rift device wasn't as accurate as he had told Gwen. In Jack's eyes, he and Ianto had been apart for roughly twenty four hours. For Ianto it had been much, much longer... the thought was more than Jack could bear. He was already finding the planet frustrating and soul destroying. What had it done to Ianto?

"Yeah, he walked in one day in weird clothes and said he was lost and needed a job whilst he sorted himself out. He never left," the girl continued, ignorant to Jack's shock, "he's behind the counter," she pointed behind Jack.

Jack span and gasped out loud. There he was. A little older, less smart and he was in need of a shave and a haircut. But it was Ianto. As he watched him serve the customers, Jack fell in love with him all over again. He thanked the girl and moved across the little cafe, trying to catch Ianto's eye. But the Welshman didn't look up from the cups he was passing over the counter to the spending public. Jack queued impatiently, trying not to hop from foot to foot and unconsciously sliding his fingers through his hair. When it was his turn to be served he strode to the counter.

"What can I get you, sir?" Ianto said, dully, his eyes not making contact with Jack's.

"Ianto, it's me," Jack said.

Ianto looked up and their gazes locked.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your kind words of support :) having spent the day in and out of a dusty loft clearing space only to fill said space with more junk, I've decided to take a break and give you kind people another chapter. Hope you like! x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Six**

"It's me, Jack," Jack almost pleaded with his lover. Ianto looked sad.

"Jack," he murmured, his gaze wandering over Jack's body, "I knew a Jack once... years ago... from another life..."

It pained Jack to hear Ianto's monotone words. The lilting Welsh accent had gone, by the looks of the planet it had probably been driven out of him. Jack reached over the counter and covered Ianto's hand with his own, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"Ianto, I'm that Jack. I came to find you. I'm here to take you home," he smiled at his young lover, mentally encouraging him to remember.

"I want serving!" Shouted the man behind Jack suddenly, his angry face appearing over Jack's shoulder, "why are you not serving?"

"I'm sorry," Ianto withdrew his hand from underneath Jack's, "I need to do my job."

"I'll wait for you," Jack promised and he left the counter, slamming his backpack against the rude man's legs as he went. He chose a table and sat down, seating himself so he would watch Ianto work. He didn't care if he had to wait all night. It was nothing to the time Ianto had been waiting.

Ianto glanced up from time to time at the man sitting by himself in the corner. He puzzled him greatly. He was like looking through a box of old photographs you found under your bed. The image made sense, but you didn't remember it being taken. But whoever this person was, this Jack, they knew Ianto and were willing to have a conversation with him. And Ianto instantly trusted him. He would have trusted him the first time he set eyes on him. Somewhere inside his heart, he knew this man and he was hoping he would provide the answers he once seeked.

When the sky was getting lighter, Ianto finally stepped out from behind the counter. He looked tired. Jack watched him as the Welshman walked across the now empty cafe and his heart ached. He would bring Ianto's memories back if he never did anything else. Ianto stopped in front of his table and Jack looked up.

"Shall we go back to my flat?" Ianto asked, folding his arms awkwardly.

"Ianto?" Jack hardly dared to hope for the reasoning behind the softly spoken question.

"I trust you," Ianto said, "Somewhere, deep inside my soul, I know you. I want to know who are you. But we can't stay here and there's no where during the day we can go. My flat isn't far."

"That's a good idea," Jack swallowed his disappointment and focused on the fact that Ianto hadn't forgotten him completely. He rose and picked up his backpack, "after you."

Ianto led the way out of the cafe and down the street. Jack matched his stride, already starting to feel uncomfortable from the rising heat. Ianto didn't seem to notice. Neither of them said a word, although a million questions were forming at Jack's lips. He had spent the remainder of the night running his gaze over his lover, remembering all the good times, how Ianto used to be and how different he was now. But the Ianto Jack knew was still in there. Not even a planet as miserable as this one could squash the fiery spirit that had always burned inside. It was just a case of seeking it out.

Minutes after leaving the cafe, Ianto led the way into a building not unlike the one Jack had stayed in the night before. He led the way up seven flights of stairs and into a small room, identical to Jack's previous sleeping quarters. Ianto looked around then turned to face Jack.

"It's not much," he started but Jack shook his head to silence him. He dropped his backpack on the floor near the door and went to sit on the hard bed. He indicated for Ianto to join him and cracked a smile when Ianto sat almost nervously at his side.

"How..." Jack spoke up after a couple of minutes silence, but Ianto interrupted him.

"Who are you?" Ianto didn't meet his gaze but mapped out hidden patterns on the wooden floor.

"Ianto..." Jack didn't know how to begin. He mulled over his thoughts trying to get them into some sort of logical order and finally gave a frustrated sigh and just spoke, "Ianto, we...we worked together. On another world. In your home city. We... were... are... good friends. I've come to take you home."

"Home..." Ianto murmured.

"Earth," clarified Jack, "Cardiff to be more precise, in Wales."

"Cardiff..." Ianto seemed to be searched his mind for memories that hadn't been touched in years. Now he was sat close by, Jack saw he looked older, sadder and lonely. Anger touched Jack's heart, anger that anything could hurt his Ianto like that. "There was something wrong with Cardiff," Ianto continued suddenly in the same soft, murmuring voice, "something big, something that wasn't supposed to be there... and we... an institution... we stopped it from destroying..."

Jack almost didn't breathe for fear of interrupting something he knew was important. He strongly suspected Ianto had thought about Cardiff, Torchwood or himself in years, that it had been easier to store those memories in a deep recess of his mind, long gone but not entirely forgotten. Ianto's lips continued to move in silence as he ran the word 'Cardiff' through his memory. Jack silently encouraged him.

"I've been here so long," Ianto's voice came out again, changing topic. Jack felt a sadness wash through him and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Ianto's body and hold him close, smoothing down his hair and kissing his head. But he was almost a stranger to Ianto right now and Jack didn't want to push anything.

"How long?" Jack asked, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer.

"Years," Ianto said, staring at his hands now as they twisted in and out of each other, "so long that I forgot where I used to live, who I used to be. I arrived... and it hurt. So I stopped thinking about it."

"Ianto," Jack whispered his lover's name, his heart breaking.

"I just wanted to forget..." Ianto's voice trembled, "I wanted to fade away, be nobody until I died. I didn't want to hurt again..."

"What do you remember about coming here?" Jack asked.

"A bright light... and it hurt... it hurt so much and I had lost everything..."

Jack couldn't help it. He reached out and took hold of Ianto's hand, squeezing it gently. He nearly jumped when Ianto suddenly turned his head and locked his gaze onto Jack's.

"We were more than just friends," Ianto said in a suddenly stronger voice, "what aren't you telling me? I can hear it in your voice. Friends, yes, but there was something more, wasn't there? Tell me the truth, Jack."

Jack resisted the urge to close his eyes, breaking the intense gaze from those incredible eyes. He licked his lips.

"We were lovers," he said.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thank you for your comments and alerts *big smile* I'm full of a cold at the moment (although I did go out last night so that fact it's worse today is my own fault lol) so I'm resting up and felt you deserved another chapter :) Enjoy x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Seven**

Ianto wasn't surprised at the revelation but he did withdraw his hand out of Jack's. He trusted Jack and knew what he said was the truth. His heart sped up a little at the words but his brain refused to let him remember. He felt conflicted and strange and a little angry that his lover hadn't come to find him earlier. He swallowed that down, understanding it wasn't Jack's fault and that he was lucky to have been found at all. But still...

"Do you believe me?" Jack asked, unnerved by the removal of Ianto's hand. He resisted the urge to snatch it back and beg Ianto to remember.

"Yes," Ianto answered, diverting his gaze again, "but I can't remember... so excuse me if I'm not all over you." There was a cold note in his voice and Jack became puzzled.

"Is... is everything okay?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Ianto couldn't help it. He jumped to his feet and started to pace the floor angrily, "if we're lovers, if you truly loved me then WHY did you abandon me on this horrible, miserable, lonely planet? You clearly had the technology to do it so why not sooner? Explain that to me Jack! I hate it here. I've always hated it but never acknowledged it until now. You arrive, shatter my illusions and bring back memories and feelings I didn't even know I had. You tell me we've lovers, partners, friends and yet you left me here to rot for years. It hurts, Jack. You have no idea."

"Ianto..." Jack felt his soul break in two. He stood up and tried to get hold of Ianto but the younger man wouldn't let him touch him. He turned his back to Jack and took heaving breaths, trying not to cry. "Ianto, I'm sorry," Jack's hands hovered inches from Ianto's shoulders, "I... I came... I came as soon I could but..."

"So why didn't you come sooner?" Ianto whispered, closing his eyes. He could smell Jack. The man's scent was driving emotions and desires deep out of the pits of his soul and bringing them to the surface. He trembled with the confliction.

"I came within hours of losing you," Jack explained, quietly, "when you were taken from me, all I did was find a way of coming after you. I couldn't lose you. But the equipment I used wasn't as finely tuned as I thought it was. It brought me to the right place, but..."

"But years later," Ianto finished.

"Yes," Jack admitted. He brought his hands to rest on Ianto's shoulders. He felt the Welshman flinch but Ianto didn't shake them off. He stepped closer, "believe me, when I found out how long you'd been here, I could've screamed. The very thought of you... of you being stranded in this place... it cuts me to the core, Ianto. I had no intention of you being here as long as you have. You have to believe me."

"I... I don't know," Ianto whispered, feeling hot tears fill the space behind his eyelids. He did know. He believed Jack. He believed every word he said but the anger and the fear and the hurt from all the years had built up and was ready to be released. He started to shake and a tear escaped, burning a trail down his cheek.

It was all Jack needed. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind, pressing his body against him. He rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and rocked him gently. He understood what Ianto was feeling. He understood was it was like to lose everything and not know what to do. It pained him deep down that his beautiful Ianto had to go through it and he would do everything in his power to help him.

"You have no idea," whispered Ianto, "this place... it drains your soul. Everyone's the same. No-one talks to anyone. There's no marriages, no friends. People pro-create out of necessity not out of choice. They run all the humanity out of you until you're just a robot doing a job, running out the clock. I once tried to hang on to who I was, everything which made me a person. But it was too hard. It was easier just to be like everyone else."

"I'm so sorry," Jack murmured in his ear.

"It's not your fault," Ianto was relaxing slightly, Jack's very presence calming his soul, his touch feeling so right on his skin. He wanted to remember who Jack was. "It's just been so long since I felt... anything."

"I'm going to help you," promised Jack, "I'm going to take you back home and you're going to remember and I'm going to be there with you."

Ianto leaned backwards into Jack's embrace and didn't reply. His tears dried on his cheeks and he opened his eyes and looked at the over-sized cupboard he called a flat. He thought about leaving it behind, leaving his unsatisfying job, leaving the miserable customers, the over-heated planet. And he felt something which he once would have called happiness, but it felt alien to him now.

"Ianto," Jack whispered, guiding the man in front of him until he had turned round and they were facing each other.

He was going to say more but his voice failed him when he saw Ianto's bright eyes, filled with trust. His heart swelled with the love he felt for the man in front of him. He reached up a hand and traced the outline of Ianto's face, noting the weight Ianto had lost over the years. His fingers touched Ianto's lips and Ianto closed his eyes and let Jack map out his features. Jack's touch was gentle and caring. When Jack removed his hand, Ianto opened his eyes and gazed into Jack's. In sync, as though their hearts were talking on a wave neither of them could hear, the two lovers leaned towards each other and their lips met in perfect harmony.

The kiss was soft and gentle, full of love and meaning. Jack cupped Ianto's cheek and stroked the soft skin. Time seemed to stop and Ianto felt his heart come home. This was where he belonged. As they broke apart, Ianto felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I love you, Captain Jack Harkness," he whispered in gentle Welsh tones.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **Back again :) I'm not sure how regular these updates are but I'm aiming for every 3 - 4 days, which I think I'm doing. Thank you as always for your lovely comments and to people who are monitoring the updates. This is a slightly shorter chapter but I think you'll like it. Enjoy x

P.S. specialfrancine, thank you. My cold is getting better. Hopefully will be gone by the weekend *crosses fingers*

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Eight**

Jack felt his heart jump at Ianto's words and, for the first time in his long life, Jack Harkness found himself speechless. He closed his eyes and let the meaning of those words swarm around him. It wasn't just the portrayal of love. It was Ianto's memory of his full name and title. Six words had never meant so much to him. He rested his forehead against Ianto's and stole another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Ianto Jones," he whispered so quietly it was nothing more than a breath on the air. But Ianto heard and that was all that mattered.

"I'm going to take you home," Jack bumped his nose against Ianto's, smiling. He felt, rather than saw, Ianto's returned smile and the reunited lovers just revelled in being in each other's presence.

Ianto felt the last few years melt away. He felt the unbearable loneliness fade into the background as his memories of Jack refreshed, bring with them warmth and happiness and a sense of safety. It was almost like the inside of his heart, the very depths of his very soul, was being spring cleaned, all the dust of the past few years was being swept away. It was a beautiful and tender moment and Ianto never wanted it to end. As he rested his weary body and mind in Jack's embrace something suddenly occurred to him and he looked up at his long lost lover in confusion.

"How did you get here anyway?" He asked, suddenly, "not that I'm not pleased you did. You're a bright light in an otherwise dismal world..." he paused as Jack gave him a quick kiss, "but how? I was taken by... by something. Something huge, something which belongs to the universe. I don't remember much but I know that much. But you... you chose to come here. I don't understand how."

"Let's sit," Jack led Ianto to the uncomfortable bed and sat with his arm wrapped around the Welshman, Ianto's head on his shoulder. He peppered his explanation with light kisses on Ianto's hair, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He told Ianto about Tosh and watched his lover smile as memories began to surface. He explained general details about his vortex manipulator and the programme Tosh created, pausing occasionally to give space for Ianto to ask questions, but he never did. He just sat and listened, drinking in Jack's voice like a man in a desert without water. Finally Jack explained about the Rift and how he had manipulated it so he could and find Ianto. After the long explanation they sat in silence.

Ianto let Jack's story sink into his mind, searching out for the details in his memory banks, like a giant dot to dot. He felt the lines connect, bringing forth images to go with Jack's names and words. He saw Toshiko at her computer desk, giving him a shy smile as he handed her coffee and then he saw he dying in Jack's arms. A bittersweet smile graced his lips as he remembered his old friend. And he silently thanked whichever deity was out there for Tosh's brilliant mind. Even in death, she was watching over them, helping them out. The image of the coffee sparked another connection and he thought he could almost remember its taste. As Jack's lips met his hair once more, he turned his head and caught the tail end of the kiss, revelling in its warmth.

"So what happens now?" He asked, searching out the love in Jack's eyes and smiling when he saw it shining out at him, raw and true.

"We're going home," Jack said, firmly, "I'm not going to let you spend one minute more in this place than you have to. As soon as the sun goes down, we're leaving."

"How are you going to get us home?" The exact details of what or where 'home' was were still a little fuzzy for the Welshman. Buried memories were hard to find but he trusted Jack, someone his heart could never have forgotten in a lifetime, several lifetimes.

"The same way I got here in the first place," Jack reluctantly let go of Ianto and showed him his vortex manipulator, "there's a programme installed in this which will allow us to return to the time and place I came from. It'll take us back to the Hub."

"But..." Ianto faltered, running his fingers lightly over the piece of technology as his brain mulled over what Jack had said, "earlier you said that you came to find me within hours of me being taken. But when you got here, years had passed. How do you know the same thing won't happen when we go back?"

Jack bit his lip, "I don't," he admitted.

Ianto nodded and then offered a reassuring smile, "well, all we can do is try. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Yeah," Jack returned the smile, "maybe we will. How long is it until sunset, do you know?"

"Um..." Ianto looked outside, pulling aside the thing piece of cloth which covered the window, "I'm not sure, maybe another couple of hours. We've been talking quite a while."

"Maybe we should get some rest," Jack suggested, gently stroking on bits of Ianto's hair.

"There's only one bed," Ianto pointed out, "and it's not very big."

"We've slept on smaller," Jack grinned, thinking of his bunk under his office. Ianto looked at him, puzzled. Then shrugged. Jack lay down with his back against the wall and held out an arm. Ianto lay in front of him, facing into the room and Jack wrapped his arm around his younger lovers waist, pressing his front against Ianto's back. Ianto sighed in happiness as his eyes fell closed.

Everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the few days gap! Been busy. Sorting out stuff to sell at a carboot, doing the carboot, arguing with the job centre that they owe me money and resisting the urge to show up at the office and slap someone when they dare suggest it's my fault that they processed my form wrong. Grrr. And then I've been writing a smutty Janto fic which will go up on here in a couple of days ;) But here's the next chapter! I'll even stop ranting if you leave me pretty comments :D Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Nine**

It was a good couple of hours after dark when Jack and Ianto reached the place Jack had arrived only 36 hours earlier. It was Jack's theory that it would help if they left from the same place he arrived. Neither of them had spoken again about the possibility of it going wrong, the fear of jinxing the fragile programme prevented them from discussing anything other than life on Earth as Ianto's memories of his former life became stronger and stronger. He even claimed he knew what coffee tasted like and Jack laughed, making promises that Ianto could make his very own cup (and even one for Jack as payment for the rescue.)

Despite the cooler temperatures of the night, by the time the two had finished climbing the hill, they were soaked in sweat and had long finished the two bottles of water they had brought with them. Ianto collapsed to the floor, panting, when Jack finally stopping, analysing the surroundings to satisfy his suspicion that they were roughly in the same spot where he landed. He nodded to himself and sank to the floor next to his worn out lover. Ianto pulled himself into a sitting position, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands behind him to support his upper body. Jack sat crossed legged next to him and stroked his finger tips where they rested in the dry grass.

"Give me a minute," panted Ianto, ignoring the beads of sweat sliding down his temples. Jack brushed them away, removing the discomfort he knew they would be creating.

"I thought you'd be used to the temperatures," Jack teased.

"I'm not used to climbing mountains in the temperatures," Ianto grumbled, "there'd better not be any climbing in Wales that you haven't told me about."

"Not in Cardiff," Jack promised, changing position so he was sitting next to Ianto and wrapped his arm around the Welshman, letting Ianto rest his tired head on his shoulder, "are you ready to go back?"

"If I'm not ready now, I'll never be," Ianto said, his breathing easing, "how does it work again?"

"We hold on to each other," Jack said, "I press this button here and we cross our fingers."

Ianto twisted his neck so he could give Jack a very sceptical look. Jack smiled innocently at him and tightened his grip. He reached his arm around Ianto's waist so he could reach his vortex manipulator without letting go. He planted a kiss on Ianto's temple at the same time he pressed the button. A bright flash lit up the world around them both and then everything went dark.

* * * * *

Rhys walked up to where his wife was asleep over her desk. He sighed. She couldn't have been in a very comfortable position the way her back was angled. He placed the cup of coffee he had made for her nearby and went to stroke her hair. As he pulled back the strands he saw traced of dried blood on her skin and frowned. They had gone out earlier to track down a weevil terrorising kids on a local skate park. Thanks to his lorry, a taser gun Gwen had with her and some quick thinking, said weevil was now sleeping off several hundred volts in the cells underneath the Hub. But it hadn't gone down without a fight and they both came away with more cuts and bruises than they would've liked.

Gwen murmured when Rhys touched her hair and her eyes forced open. She gave him a faint smile.

"Hey," she whispered, closing her eyes again as he smoothed her hair down and landed a kiss on her head.

"You need to go home. Get some proper sleep," Rhys said, "you've been here for god knows how many hours without any sleep. You can't just stay here until Jack decides to come back. You don't know how long it will be."

"I can't, Rhys. Someone needs to be here in case something happens. I need to be here in case... in case something's gone wrong and Jack or Ianto needs me."

"You're no good to anyone if you can barely keep your eyes open, are you? Come home, Gwen."

Gwen sighed and pushed herself up so she was sitting up straight. She winced as her back spasmed and massaged it briefly. Going home to her own bed did sound like a very good idea. Jack hadn't come back when he said he would so who knew when he would actually show up. His track record showed that he was great at disappearing but not so good at returning when he was needed.

"Come home, Gwen," Rhys almost pleaded, reaching down to hug her from behind.

"Okay," Gwen caved, too tired to argue. She rose from her seat and Rhys took her hand to lead her out of the hub. He silently cursed Jack Harkness for just abandoning his wife without sorting out any help to cover her whilst he was gone. Torchwood would have to work without human hands for a few hours whilst Gwen got some rest.

"Bloody Jack," he muttered in a whisper so low it was nothing more than a breath of air. Gwen never heard him.

* * * * *

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Jack and Ianto released their grip on each other. They were crouching low to the floor as they looked around, trying to determine where they were. Jack was the first to move and felt the tickle of plant life touch his skin. He took the risk of standing up and confirmed what he thought. They had landed back in the hothouse above the central room of the Hub. He pulled Ianto to his feet and crept forward to peer through the glass windows which surrounded the humid room. There were lights on in the Hub and Jack heard voices. Then he saw somebody and jumped backwards. He saw Ianto's questioning gaze through the dim lighting.

"We're in trouble," whispered Jack.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting. I have no real excuse... I just forgot *sad face* Thanks as always for your lovely supportive comments :) Enjoy! Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Ten**

"What did you see?" Ianto whispered as Jack ushered him backwards into the safety of the foliage.

"We're roughly two years out," whispered Jack, "in the past. The day Gwen showed up with pizza, before we ever recruited her. I can see her standing down there, holding the boxes. But I can also see myself walking around and you working, ignoring her. Tosh, Owen and Susie are there too. This isn't good."

"Maybe they can help us?" Questioned Ianto, still keeping his voice low as Jack was.

"No! We can't cross our own timeline. We can't meet ourselves or else we'll mess up the future. The future we come from and belong to. We have to find another way back," the frustration showed in Jack's voice.

"Can't you just try the...the... thing again?" Ianto waved his arms to indicate Jack's vortex manipulator.

"No, it'll only take us back to that planet again."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jack sat on the floor, cross legged so he could use his thighs as a prop for his elbows, which in turn allowed him to use his hands to prop his chin up. He stared at the base of the plants in the hothouse. He was trying to remember that day, trying to remember if he came up to the hothouse at any point. Because if he did, he and Ianto were going to have to find somewhere else to hide. No-one else ever came up here. Well, except Ianto and even he wouldn't come for a while yet. Jack couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"What are we going to do then?" Ianto's voice broke through his thoughts.

"We're going to have to wait until everyone goes home," Jack replied thoughtfully, "maybe we can use the rift manipulator to help get us back to the right time. But we'd have to be very careful not to leave traces and I'm not sure how we could do that... the computer would log any activity and I don't want our past selves to check up on it."

"We could set a timer on the computer to erase all traces of the past however many hours it takes us to getting everything set up," Ianto replied almost casually, as if he wasn't really thinking about it.

"Ianto, you're brilliant!" Jack turned round and kissed the startled Welshman without warning, "I knew there was a reason I hired you beyond your coffee making skills."

"Thank you... I think," Ianto looked bemused and pleased.

"We'll wait until everyone's left. I don't think it was too much later than this so once the Hub is empty, we'll start. Although if you could cross your fingers now, that would be a plus."

"Crossing our fingers when we travelled back from Camgol didn't help," Ianto pointed out, dryly. Jack smacked his knee playfully. He had been worried when he'd realised they'd landed in the past, but now Ianto had offered the perfect solution his mood had lightened, "what shall we do until then?" Ianto continued.

"Now there's a question," Jack's eyes seemed to glow in the dim room as he turned to face Ianto and a smile crept onto his face.

* * * * *

"Ianto," whispered Toshiko Sato after Jack and the policewoman had vanished from the Hub, "come here."

Ianto Jones walked over to where the petite Japanese woman was sitting.

"What is it?" He said, smiling at her.

"Look at this," she said, still in a whisper, confusing Ianto. She pointed to the screen in front of her, "there's a spike. Only very small but it's there. Happened maybe a couple of minutes ago."

"I fail to understand the problem," Ianto said, confused.

"It happened inside the Hub," Tosh said, "I would've said something before Jack left but I wasn't sure how important it was as it's only small and I didn't want the policewoman to hear anything she shouldn't."

"I'm sure Jack will retcon her anyway," Ianto muttered, "can you tell whereabouts in the Hub the spike was?"

"No, but I didn't hear anything, did you?" Tosh turned up her pretty face to look at him, concern lacing her features.

"No... I didn't," Ianto mused, "let me have a look around. Don't mention anything to the others in case it really is nothing. There's little point in raising an alarm if there isn't one to raise."

"Be careful," Toshiko warned, turning back to her screen to take a look through the security camera images around the Hub.

Ianto climbed to the balcony overlooking the central station of the base. He scanned the area around the computers and saw nothing out of place. Owen and Susie hadn't reacted to anything, busy discussing Gwen Cooper's nosy nature so if anything had happened it was clearly out of sight. He leaned on the railings and frowned, wondering where to start. The Hub was a big place to search for something which would be very small. He decided to stop by Jack's office whilst he was there and see if there was any rift detection software lying about. It would make his task easier if nothing else.

In the office, Ianto shook his head at the untidy nature of Jack's desk. He wondered how Jack ever found anything. Picking a pile of papers he began to sort through everything and struck lucky at the other end of the desk. Shifting a box, something fell to the floor and landed with a thud by his foot. He picked up the small device, checked it would do what he wanted and left the office. Ianto turned it on and it instantly began to make a steady beeping noise, a noise which got quicker when he turned to face in one particular direction. Following the beeping, Ianto began to investigate what had called the rift spike.

* * * * *

Jack and Ianto fell apart from their slightly-more-than-make-out session when they heard footsteps starting to approach their hideout. Jack pressed Ianto further back into the mass of plants until both of them struck the back wall. They were completely concealed by the foliage and Jack prayed to whichever deity decided to listen to a mistake in time that they wouldn't be discovered.

Ianto felt his heart speed up in his chest, partly from fear of being discovered and partly from the rush of adrenaline from what Jack's tongue had been doing to the soft spot under his ear seconds earlier. The footsteps stopped outside the door to the hothouse and he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: **Ideas for this chapter come from Rootesie and Tylluan. Thank you lovelies for your help :)

tempestuous-rayne: *headdesk* seriously? I've rewatched S1 and S2 lately and never noticed! I apologise for the glitch in continuity and thank you for pointing it out**!** For the time being it's stayed in the fic as I finished this a while ago and haven't got it in me to re-write it at the moment. I hope you don't mind too much :)

Thank you everyone for the support and comments as always! We're not far from the end now, just a couple or so more chapters. Enjoy! Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Eleven**

The rift detector went wild as Ianto stopped outside the hothouse. He stepped away from the glass enclosure as an experiment and the beeping slowed. Upon returning to the hothouse, the device went back to bleeping at an incredibly rapid rate. Ianto turned it off and peered through the glass panes, trying to see into the dim room. He couldn't see anything oozing or glowing or smoking as the things which came through the rift usually did. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the room and reached for the light switch on the panel next to the door. The humid room instantly flooded with light. Ianto peered around the plant life, still not being able to see anything out of place. He turned the rift detector back on to double check and the noise peeled out through the small room.

Jack and Ianto jumped violently at the noise. They had been unable to see who had entered the hothouse from their position; the plants completely concealed their view, beyond the floor. They had not been expecting the peel of the device and Jack swore silently. He recognised the noise. It was a rift detection device, the one which had been on his desk if he remembered correctly. Their appearance in the hothouse had obviously raised a rift spike on the system, big enough for someone to notice. He was fully aware of Ianto's hand tightly squeezing his own and squeezed back reassuringly. Whatever happened, they were going to get out of it, get back to their own time and hopefully without disrupting the timeline in the process. Jack was determined to complete his rescue mission of Ianto successfully.

"Is there anyone there?" A very familiar voice broke through Jack's thoughts and he stiffened. It had to be Ianto who came to explore. That damned Welshman! He squeezed his Ianto's hand tighter, silently begging him not to even move a muscle. If Past Ianto didn't see anything, he may assume it was nothing and leave it be.

Jack heard Past Ianto walked around the small space, the heels of his shoes clicking softly against the floor. He heard some mutterings in Welsh and recognised the tone of that when Ianto was frustrated with him over something. Since the hothouse was Jack's domain, he strongly suspected that he was being insulted for not keeping a tidier place. He couldn't help but grin.

The footsteps stopped in front of the large plants they were taking refuge behind and Jack and Ianto barely dared to breathe. Suddenly a hand reached through the foliage and drew it back.

Ianto Jones thought he had seen it all after working for both Torchwood London and Torchwood Cardiff. He had seen aliens tear apart him home, his life and his work. But nothing would have prepared him for what was in front of him. A double of himself and Jack.

"What's going on?" He spat out, stepping back from the plants in shock.

"Ianto," Jack rose from the floor, twisting his neck slightly so it cracked, "it's okay. It's me."

"Oh yeah? And who's... that?" Ianto pointed at his double as it stood up to stand behind Jack. The double looked as scared about this as he felt, but not as surprised.

"It's...well... you..." Jack, for once, was lost for words. "Ianto...meet yourself. From the future."

"Hi," Future Ianto gave a small wave. Ianto, utterly confused, waved back.

"How is there a future version of me in the hothouse?" He asked, "and how are you here? I thought you had taken Gwen away to retcon her?"

"I did. Well...your version of me did."

"So, you're from the future as well," Ianto started to make connections in his head as he got over the initial shock. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"It's a long story, believe me," Jack said, relaxing a little when it became clear that Past Ianto wasn't going to bolt from the hothouse in a mad panic. "To make it short, I was rescuing you, well future you, from another planet and the programme I used to get us home was out by a couple of years. And we could really use your help to get home, preferably before anyone else finds out." In all honesty, Jack didn't want to see Tosh and Owen face to face. He didn't think he could take the guilt knowing their fate; knowing they would die at the hands of his own brother. He felt a hand snake into his and give it a squeeze.

Past Ianto nodded, "I won't ask. You'd better stay here until the others have left. They're planning on meeting up with Jack...the now Jack, for a drink once he's finished with Gwen Cooper. I've already volunteered to stay behind, keep an eye on things. I'll let you know when you can come out."

"Thank you," Jack resisted the urge to reach out and hug the man in front of him, reminding himself that his Ianto was from his past and before a time when they confessed their feelings for each other. Another squeeze on his hand from the person behind him reminded him of his Ianto and he glanced over his shoulder and gave a smile.

"I'll...um... leave you to it," Past Ianto left the hothouse, closing the door carefully behind him. He went back down to where Tosh was working at her computer.

"Did you find anything," she asked, turning when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"No," Ianto placed the rift detector on her desk, "if anything did come through, it's tiny. I'll keep an eye out for anything odd overnight but it might just have a flare. Like from the sun."

"Maybe you're right," Tosh said, "I looked through all the security footage from the past hour and I couldn't find anything unusual."

Ianto was suddenly thankful there weren't any cameras in the hothouse.

"Thank you for looking," Tosh added with a smile.

"You're welcome," Ianto left the device on her desk for her to look at and went to make himself some coffee. Strong coffee. Although he wasn't even sure that Jack's famous industrial strength black coffee would calm his shaken nerves. He had no idea how he was going to help the two men hidden upstairs and what was more confusing was the clear relationship between them. He had yet to admit that the heat he often felt rising in him when Jack Harkness was around was anything more than respect and awe for their mysterious leader. Clearly it evolved into something more and that made him feel uncomfortable.

He poured out the coffee into a clean mug and took a sip, letting the hot liquid burn his tongue. He wondered how long it would be before the others left.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **Firstly, huge thanks to Rootesie for betaing this chapter for me :D and as always, thank you to you lovely, lovely people for your comments. I hope you're all having good weather too! I managed to get sunburnt last Saturday although I'm damned if I know how! (Well I do know *how* just failed to understand how... if you get my meaning lol!) Have a great weekend and enjoy the chapter :) Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was approaching midnight when Jack and Ianto were roused from a light doze they had fallen into. They stood up as Past Ianto opened the door to the hothouse and told them it was safe to come downstairs. Ianto found it bizarre to walk through the Hub. It was like walking through a memory or a dream. He found himself touching things as they walked, railings, walls, equipment lying around. Each thing he touched revived feelings of home, of safety and belonging, feelings he had never felt in Camgol.

They followed Past Ianto down to the computers where he turned to face them expectantly, "I'm hoping at least one of you has an idea how this is going to work," he said, folding his arms and refusing to meet either of their gazes. They were holding hands and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to see into his own future. Not when Lisa was...

"We do," Jack interrupted his thought process. He looked down when Future Ianto let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow in the direction of Past Ianto. He frowned briefly then understood. He strode across to the nearest computer, "we need to download the rift manipulator programme from my vortex manipulator into the computer, adapt it so it'll get us home and send it back to my VM." Jack paused and looked up at Past Ianto standing rigidly to one side, "then we're going to wipe the system of all traces of us and our activity and retcon you. You can't remember any of this and no one can find out. We can't risk changing the future. You understand."

"Yes, sir," Past Ianto said out of habit.

Future Ianto felt for his past self. He could remember the confusing emotions he felt around Captain Jack Harkness when he started working for Torchwood. He remembered the guilt he felt over Lisa and how at times he almost had to force himself to remember the reason he had begged to work for Torchwood Cardiff. It wasn't because of Jack, it was because of Lisa. Things had been confusing and difficult back then. So he suspected seeing himself and Jack as a couple wasn't helping his past self's emotional state.

Jack cracked his fingers and seated himself in front of the computer. He tapped a code into the screen and a programme appeared in front of him, "Ianto, I'm going to need your help," he said.

The two Iantos looked at each other, sharing a smirk.

"Which one?" Future Ianto finally asked.

"Both would be good," Jack didn't look back as he worked. They approached his work station and stood behind him, one on either side. It would have been almost amusing if it weren't for the dangerous position they were currently in. If anyone walked back into the Hub now... who knew what that would do to the timeline.

"Okay, one of you find another computer and pull up the rift spike that occurred when we came through," Jack said, "the other I need you to set up a simple programme which will wipe out everything we're doing starting from about ten minutes ago until, say, five hours time. That should be more than enough to cover our tracks."

Past Ianto logged into a nearby computer and started going through the recent rift activity logs. It had been a silent agreement between them that Future Ianto, with two years more experience at using the computer systems, would create the necessary programme.

"And what are you doing, sir?" Past Ianto asked Jack.

"I'm transferring the programme from my vortex manipulator into this computer. And we'll run it from here," Jack paused to look over at his lover's past self, "and drop the 'sir' thing for tonight."

"Sorry," Past Ianto looked flustered, "it's a habit."

"Not anymore," muttered Future Ianto from another computer, ignoring the look Jack threw at him. _Not in the workplace anyway_, he thought with a grin. He didn't voice the thought out loud for fear of scaring away Past Ianto from helping them. His past self already looked like he was barely holding it together as it was.

The trio fell silent for several minutes; the Hub filled with the sounds of clacking keyboards and the occasionally bleep from Jack's vortex manipulator as he connected it to his computer with a cable. Both Iantos had raised their eyebrows in silent judgment when Jack connected the two pieces of equipment using a simple USB cable. They caught each other's expressions and shared an embarrassed grin. Past Ianto looked away first and Future Ianto got back to designing a quick programme using parts of the software from existing programmes. Ideally they needed Tosh for this but they would have to make do with his own computer skills.

An hour passed in virtual silence. It hadn't taken Past Ianto long to find the desired rift spike on the computer. Jack had then taken over his computer. He had talked out loud as he worked, explaining what he was doing. Future Ianto suspected it was more to fill the awkward silence than anything else, but didn't object. His past self seemed to appreciate the noise, even if it was nothing more than half techno-babble, half Jack-babble and almost complete nonsense.

"...and so by using this programme I have, we can tap into the original rift spike which brought us here, sort of reverse it and combine it with the settings from when I left our time and hopefully it should take us back."

Future Ianto felt the pulse of a headache start and wasn't in the least bit surprised when Past Ianto muttered he was going to get them all coffee.

Past Ianto stumbled up the steps as he headed towards the kitchen. He found himself pausing slightly as if to ask his future self how he liked his coffee, more out of polite habit than anything else, but stopped himself before he spoke. His taste in coffee hadn't changed in years, he highly suspected that another two or three years or however long it was, wouldn't really make that much of a difference.

As the coffee machine started up, he pressed his palms against the counter and closed his eyes. This was beyond bizarre even for Torchwood. Ianto was almost glad that he was to be retconned. The thought of keeping this one to himself made his head spin. And the fact that every time he looked at Jack and Future Ianto together he could see the feelings between them shining like a star scared him more than he was prepared to admit.

As the coffee machine clicked off, Ianto wiped away the tear which he hadn't realised had slid down his cheek. This night was too much for him. He hoped the two men from the future would finish their programmes soon and leave him be. He wanted his future to come as it did, not watch it unfurl before it happened.

Jack turned round as he heard Past Ianto's shoes approaching, accompanied by the glorious smell of coffee. He smiled at the Welshman, accepting his mug and taking a sip, taking a moment to relax as the tastes flooded his mouth. Past Ianto managed a smile back and handed another mug to Future Ianto, who took it with a nod and nothing more. What do you say when your past self hands you coffee?

The tension in the room crackled as the silence returned.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **I can't believe it's been over 2 weeks since I last updated. Sorry about that! I haven't got an excuse... I just lot track of the days. Being unemployed means I very rarely know what day it is, let alone what I should be doing that day (if anything.) This is the penultimate chapter! Yup, just one more to go after this. It's a bit on the short side but I wanted it to end where it did. Thank you for all your comments and support and thank you to Rootesie for betaing! *snug* Hope you like the new chapter! Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was another hour before Future Ianto started to have some feelings of certainty that his programme would work. It had been much harder than it sounded. He tried to make it look like a bug had gotten into the system, wiping out all the data. He also had to make sure that any trace of the "bug's" arrival would also be removed. He remembered how quick Tosh was with computers and didn't want her finding anything she shouldn't.

"I think it's ready," Future Ianto said, twisting in his chair to look at Jack.

"Fantastic," Jack walked over to his partner's console. He rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder and leaned over to read the screen. "I think that should work."

"If it doesn't, I don't know what else I can do," Ianto looked up at Jack and relaxed a little at Jack's reassuring smile. He shifted his gaze and saw Past Ianto busying himself with collecting dirty coffee mugs. He sighed mentally and pushed Jack's hand off his shoulder. Jack stood up a little straighter.

"Let's do this," Jack said, going back to his computer.

Future Ianto and Past Ianto moved closer to Jack's computer, watching what he was doing. Past Ianto hung back slightly, feeling uncomfortable and tired. Jack caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye and turned.

"Go home, Ianto," Jack said, resisting the urge to touch the cheek of the fatigued and nervous man in front of him. "Go home, lie on your bed and take the retcon. In the morning, you'll never know that any of this happened."

"Yes, sir," Past Ianto said, dutifully, his fist tightening around the small white pill.

Jack turned back to the computer, making the final adjustments before downloading the programme back into his vortex manipulator. Future Ianto slipped past him and touched the arm of his past self. Past Ianto turned.

"It's all going to be okay," Future Ianto assured him with a smile, "I'm living proof of that."

Past Ianto didn't say anything for a few moments, and then returned the smile. "Thank you," he said. He moved away from Future Ianto, picked up his coat from a nearby workstation and left the two time travellers alone, burying his fist containing the precious retcon deep within his coat pocket as he put the garment on. He glanced back at the two men as the door to the Tourist Office exit rolled open. Ianto was helping Jack strap his vortex manipulator back into his wrist. He shook his head slightly and left the Hub.

"I'd forgotten how cute you were when you were all stiff and British," teased Jack as soon as the rolling door closed. Ianto smacked him.

"I'd forgotten how completely and utterly confusing you made my life," Ianto replied.

"Hey, I never asked for you to stalk me."

Ianto didn't bother with a reply and turned away, hiding a smirk as he remembered lying on top of Jack the night they'd captured Myfanwy. He had been confused and scared at the time, but looking back, it had been a fun night.

Past Ianto lay down on his bed, still clutching the small white pill. He had gotten undressed and slipped under the sheets the moment he had arrived home, skipping his usual decaffeinated coffee. He stared up at the ceiling through the darkness, memories of the past few hours rolling around his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about himself and Jack together.

Finally he gave a sigh and placed the retcon in his mouth. He took a mouthful of water from the glass by his bed and rolled onto his side, gazing at his alarm clock. Within minutes the glowing numbers became fuzzy and Ianto felt himself sliding into a deep sleep. His final thought started off with Lisa stuck under the Hub and ended with himself strapping Jack's vortex manipulator back on, the simple touch of their skin sending sparks through his system.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Ianto. They were standing in front of Ianto's computer, making last minute checks to ensure that Ianto's programme would kick in within a couple of hours, erasing all traces of their existence in this time. It was set to delete everything, from computer usage to security footage. No one would ever know that they'd been there.

"Yes," Ianto stood next to Jack and his lover wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close. Ianto reached over and pressed the button on the vortex manipulator, then linked his fingers with Jack's and closed his eyes.

The world around them lit up with a bright light and the two men from the future vanished from the Hub without a trace.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Okay! This is it. The Final Chapter. It is finished. Before we get there, I want to say a Massive Very Big Thank You to the following people for leaving me comments along the way (hope I got you all):

Meatball42  
lysmachine  
McCartney-Love  
CalliM  
Village-Mystic  
Lyless and Lockesilver  
ForestSprite  
GallifreyenCultofSkaro  
-xx  
Mikase  
captain-ally  
proum  
Kate Andromeda  
NikkieSheepie  
Orion Lyonesse  
tempestuous-rayne

A special thank you to specialfrancine, who's commented on every chapter :) thank you hun!

Also thank you to everyone who's been following the fic in the background. You all rock!

And of course special mentions to Tylluan and Rootesie for idea sharing and beta-ing - love you guys!

Okay I'm done (I should write acceptance speeches) and I'll leave you with the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the journey! And I hope you like the ending. Kal x

* * *

**Soulmates**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Hub was almost pitch black when Jack's and Ianto's eyes adjusted after the bright light of the time travel. They slowly released their hold on each other and took tentative steps away from their landing spot, carefully making sure they didn't make a sound; even their footfalls didn't make a noise. It was too dark to make out where they had landed and as his outstretched arms didn't feel anything, Jack became nervous that they hadn't actually arrived in the Hub at all, but somewhere else...

"Ow!" he suddenly yelled out, his voice in the dark making himself jump. He reached down to find out what had just accosted his hip bone and felt the edge of a desk. A desk with lots of papers on it. He relaxed as his hands moved over the surface, touching everything they could find until he was satisfied his hands told him what his eyes couldn't.

"What happened?" Ianto's voice whispered from his right.

"I walked into my desk," Jack kept his own voice low although after his yell he didn't really understand why. "We're in my office."

"The Hub's in darkness," Ianto responded, "maybe no one's here."

"We need to find out whether we made it back okay or not before making that assumption," Jack said. He began to feel his way towards the door and smiled into the darkness as he felt a hand latch onto his waistband, an indication of someone not wanting to be left behind.

As his eyes continued to adjust, Jack opened the door and stepped outside into the main area of the Hub. Not even the computer screens were on. Unless Gwen had decided to take up residence in the archives, there didn't seem to be anyone around. He reached behind him and took Ianto's hand off his waistband, intertwining their fingers instead. He pulled Ianto so that he was standing next to him and they looked out over the darkened Hub.

"Now what?" Ianto asked, keeping his voice low. Better to be safe than sorry.

"We need to find out the date," Jack replied.

"Don't you have it programmed into your vortex manipulator?" Ianto tried to pull back Jack's sleeve to have a look.

"It's not a watch, Ianto."

"So it can control the rift, help manipulate time, but can't tell you the bloody date?"

Jack ignored the last comment and carefully began to make his way down to the main computer base. He kept a tight hold of Ianto's hand and moved slowly so that neither of them would trip up over anything in the dark. It seemed to take a lifetime to reach the nearest computer. The two men would stop at every little noise they heard, their hearts pounding, until they were sure it was nothing and could continue unnoticed.

Jack turned on the computer. It took seconds to boot up and they both locked their gaze on the calendar which appeared on the desktop.

"What is it, Gwen?" Rhys moved his arm from his wife's waist as she reached for a small device, which lay on her bedside table.

"There's someone in the Hub," she said, sliding out of bed and reaching for her clothes.

"So? Maybe Jack and Ianto have returned." Rhys said, unable to keep the frustration from his voice. Couldn't they have one night together? "No one can break into the Hub. That thing's a better kept secret than what's inside Fort Knox."

"They keep gold inside Fort Knox, sweetheart," Gwen smiled at his scowl, "and I still need to check it out." She flicked her hair over the collar of her jacket before going round to his side of the bed and kissing his lips, "I'll be back as quick as I can. I promise."

"You can do the washing up," Rhys grunted as he rolled over.

Gwen let herself into the Hub via the Tourist Office entrance. She stepped passed the rolling door, ignoring the noise and turned the lights on. At a glance everything looked okay, exactly how she had left it. Apart from the two men standing in front of a computer staring at her like a pair of deer caught in the headlights of a lorry.

"Jack, Ianto?" Gwen said, taking several slow steps forward. Then she gave a little shriek before launching herself into a run towards them. Jack caught her in a hug. "I can't believe you're back! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hi Gwen," Jack said, hugging her tight, glad they'd made it back to the right time.

"You've been gone two months, you bastard," Gwen said, pulling away from Jack to hug Ianto, who was all too happy to comply.

"Yeah... sorry about that," Jack looked embarrassed, "it didn't quite go to plan."

"You can say that again," muttered Ianto, releasing his hold on Gwen.

"Why, what happened?" Gwen placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at them. Now they were back safe and sound, she was allowed to be a little bit annoyed.

"We'll tell you tomorrow," Jack said, turning her around. "Now why don't you go back home and get some rest. We've been through... quite a lot and could do with some sleep ourselves, sort things out in our minds."

Gwen snorted. "Is that what you're calling it these days? Fine, fine. I'll go. But I want a full explanation in the morning." She left the Hub the same way she had come in, shaking her head and muttering to herself about men being useless and ignorant.

Jack watched her leave and smiled. He knew she wasn't really as mad as she made out. They would all sit down in the morning and talk about it. Gwen had a right to know what he and Ianto had been through and they needed to know what, if anything, had happened whilst they were away. But as for tonight, he had plans. Plans that didn't involve explaining to Gwen what exactly had gone wrong with their travels through time and space. He wanted to remind Ianto of everything he had missed during his years on Camgol. He turned to smile at his lover.

Ianto caught Jack's eye and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Captain Jack Harkness closed the gap between the two men, never breaking the gaze between them. He reached out and looped his fingers through Ianto's, his smile widening as he felt them tighten on his grip. He used his free hand to trace the outline of Ianto's jaw, letting his fingers drift upwards to touch the younger man's lips.

Ianto's lip's parted slightly as he felt goosebumps slide over his skin and end in a pleasant tingling sensation in his crotch. It had been a long time.

"How about I unearth some more memories of yours," Jack whispered, not wanting to break the moment with a strong voice.

"I'd like that," Ianto replied, equally as quiet. He closed his eyes as Jack leaned forward and captured his lips softly, his wandering hand going go the base of Ianto's spine so it could pull his lover towards him.

They lay on Jack's bunk, catching their breath. Jack lay on his back, one hand under his head and the other curling around Ianto's naked body as his lover spooned his side.

"It was really scary, Jack," Ianto spoke up suddenly.

Jack didn't say anything. Since they had landed in the wrong time zone, Ianto hadn't spoken a word about his time on the alien planet. He didn't want to interrupt Ianto's thought gathering process.

"It was like I knew I didn't belong there. I knew I had another home. I could sometimes almost see the images, memories, but they were badly faded like photographs left out in the sun. I couldn't quite make it out. It was so strange. I was ready to just give up, live out my days there. I didn't think that would ever change."

"I would never have let that happen," Jack whispered, moving his head so he could kiss Ianto's soft brown hair.

"I know that now," Ianto said, a smile curving his lips. "But I didn't know that then. I could barely remember you, Jack."

"Impossible," Jack replied, smiling when he felt a quick shudder of laughter vibrate through Ianto, "I am unforgettable."

"Modest too," Ianto said, drily. He tilted his head to see Jack's pretend hurt and grinned. He parted his lips to say more, but Jack reached down and kissed him, taking his breath away.

"I love you, Ianto Jones," Jack said, breaking the kiss to speak, leaving barely a paper's width between them. Ianto's body shivered at the heat of Jack's words.

"I love you too," he responded before closing the gap between them once more.

THE END


End file.
